


Filth

by ninepense



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Inspired by Lolita, Inspired by Slient Hill, Inspired by The Lady Of The House Of Love, Love/Hate, M/M, inspired by Black Swan
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninepense/pseuds/ninepense
Summary: Filth/污垢LIVE is EVIL.活着即是罪恶。（黑化米英集，情色，强迫，边缘化，罪恶，道德沦丧，及时避雷）





	1. Lo And A Vision

**Author's Note:**

> 假如你能抵制诱惑  
> 你的目光善于潜入深渊  
> 愿你读我这部书  
> 愿你喜欢我
> 
> ——虚伪的读者，  
> ——我的兄弟，  
> ——我的同类！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is a circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Lolita洛丽塔AU/待大修扩写

**< Lo And A Vision>**

 

不如我们租来黑兹的轿车沿着亨·亨的逃亡路线游遍亚利桑那与加利福尼亚州*，最近我在读《愤怒的葡萄》——不、不，我们乘船去伯明翰的郊外，我会买到最好的舱位——像总统套房那样的房间，虽然我想把你日夜关在那封闭的充斥着风铃草和白蔷薇花香的房间里，餐盘里事先准备了朗姆酒和蔬菜三明治，或许还有小兔软糖——口感像极了埃德蒙和你念想的土耳其软糖那种，你可不会因为这个而背叛我，对吗？*

你陷在柔软的席梦思大床里任由我爱抚，对我情真意切的情话显露出腻烦神色，酒红色天鹅绒滑落在地毯上我们也毫不在意，你不知道那样的颜色往往将你象牙白的手臂和脖颈衬得更如陶瓷色泽——愣愣地用手背揉着惺忪的睡眼，绿眼里的澄澈水光在半垂的眼睑边缘来回地荡，双腿弯曲，不着衣物，仅有的天鹅绒被掩盖在两腿间，膝盖上泛着的的可爱的微小红晕，虚掩着的窗帘空隙泼下海上的阳光，照得那处皮肤几近透明。

他软糯糯地说，“阿尔弗雷德？”

但我想你总会要求在甲板上晒太阳，诚然，我比谁都清楚地知道你这样的娇弱而浪荡的英格兰贵族少爷——讨厌阳光，如此大费周章不过是试图摆脱我的视线更甚是躲在一位啤酒肚富翁的房间里让他带你逃离才会是你的意图。你有与生俱来的狡黠和精灵般的俏皮，那种调皮味儿会叫人联想到小仙子扑扇着翅膀时闪亮亮的清脆声响，和日式风铃在午后被平和暖风吹过的精致响动，意犹未尽。

你说我的眼睛徜徉着天堂(Heaven's in my eyes)，大西洋雨水氤氲的天空更像我的蓝，那里会有雄鹰翱翔，会有无垠的红白蓝，自我们开始了这样“龌龊的勾当”以来唯一的称赞让我引以为傲的蓝眼睛里充满幸福的泪水，也请我的甜心停止“你仅有这双眼睛不令我厌恶至极，上帝为何如此不公地将它们赐予一个十足的恶棍”这样恶毒的话来，就这样慵懒地躺在沙滩椅上——舌尖贴在上嘴唇，边抚摸我的右眼皮，一路向南，最后停在我的嘴角，这样就好。

我从未这样安静地感受他独有的指纹微妙细密的触感，我小心翼翼握住它们虔诚地啄吻舔舐，我迫不及待地想象到了他带着米色花边的女士手套的手掌扶着poke bonnet的宽大帽檐，眯着幼猫似的眼睛，看着天或是远处孤岛的城堡吗，嘴里念念有词，细碎地说：

“生活是个圆。* ”

——可以看得见光线透过，通透的红色，看得见血管似的——那骨节分明的典型的欧洲人的手指，孩子的手掌，阿门。为何我看不见你的脸和眉眼？裹胸勒紧后更加诱人的腰线让我难以释手，裙边的蕾丝好像并没有让他羞赧(瞧，我都忘了这是我的想象！)我胡乱应和从他干燥柔软的嘴唇里慢悠悠地吐露“去它妈该死的阳光”（只有你的唇形那样清晰，噢），以及诸如此类诅咒的脏话——以掩饰我热情的亲吻被拒绝后的窘迫。

你说我们何不去香榭丽舍街道漫步度过一整个橘黄色的午后，再去喝些红茶？巴黎也有上好的红茶，成排的梧桐树下会阴凉而舒适，即便如此我的男孩也会累得几乎主动瘫在我怀里。我这就让你坐在我的腿上好吗，但记得不要在露天桌台后边偷瞄任何一个路过向你抛媚眼的法国男人，在我亲手为你脱下高跟鞋按揉你红肿的脚趾时不要转移注意力，我的亚蒂，不要任性，喝下咖啡，是你先背叛我，不要拒绝我心碎愤怒的索吻，眼泪只有在枕边逐升的温度下才有作用，我是绝对的正确，他们都是滥情的人渣。

* * *

 ~~~~我不是诗人，不是歌唱家，也不是该死的，什么画家，我只是个迷上你的大盗，一个灵魂上的流浪汉，攀上窗棂窥视你的睡颜，采拈我的睡玫瑰，谁叫在初遇时你那双绿眼睛就叫我堕落。我用我匮乏的言辞玷污了你海妖一般的容貌*，我嘶哑的恶魔般的呓语染指你姓名里那伟大君王的意志，笨拙的双手描绘你瘦削漂亮的年轻肉体——

“一副躯壳。”你固执地纠正，你说我如喰魔吸食你的灵魂，终身受缚。

“不，你错的离谱。”我触碰他的脖颈，纤细而脆弱，却又傲然地仰起，像高贵的天鹅那般姿态，“你早就没了灵魂，在我遇见你之前。”

他久久呆愣着一双绿眼眸，无声，企图反驳。

“因此我带你走。同类。”

我永远也无法想象我的“囚徒”在泛着粼粼夜光的湖边向我吐露爱意，那双苍白的嘴唇点染了妖冶的绯红，张合，发出气音。

“我爱你。

“你知道吗，阿尔弗，每一次念你的名字，我会笑，这样，弯起嘴角。Alfred,Alf,Alfred。”口腔微张，牙齿轻触下唇，发出气音，咧嘴，笑着。

_**Alf-Al-fred.** _

“我的父亲是一位公爵，我是次子，多余的那一个，他们却连自由也不给我。终于，废墟中走来一片绿洲。

“生活是个圆，你打破了它。”

我用鼻尖蹭着他的，笑着，我感到愉悦。瞧，他为自己带上了镣铐和锁链，磨破了娇嫩的脚踝和手腕，绿眼睛黯淡无光，连月光也无法渗入那片墨绿的深潭，他却微笑着向我献吻。

我几乎想要大笑，这才是我的男孩，我的男孩，我的亚瑟。

“那么你会为我而死吗？”

他定定地看着我。他后退几步。他向后倒去。

水花溅在我的脚边。

接着枝头的夜莺被第二次的水声惊扰。

水下模糊的视线中我抱住他，他揪住最后一丝意识狠狠地吻我。

* * *

我叼着他肩窝的皮肤，用牙不轻不重地磨蹭，舌尖在红痕上再添一丝凌虐的色泽，他的肩头圆润，白嫩带着一点红晕，不似干涩带有磨砂感的皮肤，那像是丝绸，裹着饱满的血肉。突出的喉结很不乖巧地滚动，只不过那是餐后的樱桃般的甜点，操之过急不是我的作风，毕竟最美味的不一定是紧致的甬道，除脖颈处的无限光景外，更有蝴蝶骨侧的凹陷，后腰与臀部摄人心魂的曲折——自然界最为完美伟大的杰作，被属于情人的衬衫遮挡的大腿根若隐若现的臀肉，小腿恰到好处的肌肉线条，和脚踝处的精巧的骨节。

上帝的馈赠，给予他毫无瑕疵的身躯，从此只为我享用，象牙白的肤色适宜用细密的玫瑰红搭配，会给人以施虐的视觉盛宴，我热衷于创造这样高超而富有美感的艺术品，享用我的男孩便是一场优雅的而严谨的创作过程，我在从中寻找、获得极致的愉悦，满足无尽的欲望。

他红透的眼眶是最美的地方，生理泪水浸湿了浓郁的爱意，汪汪的绿潭便是最好的催情剂，兽欲与施暴欲，让他的妖精男孩哑着嗓子操着哭腔，从嘴角泄出他的名字——“阿尔弗，阿尔弗，求你……”

我们一同攀上顶峰。我品尝你身体的每一寸。

“阿尔弗，我爱你。”

我说，我……

胸口一阵剧痛，痛呼一声，低头去看那一把看不见刀刃的匕首深埋在我的身体里。

我一头栽下床，打翻了油灯，炽热的空气升腾，我艰难地爬行。

“我恨你绝美的容颜，恨你给予我极致的欢愉，恨你极具柔情的爱抚，恨你专属于我的爱情与性欲。”

力气随生命流逝而消弱，我难以置信地看着站在我面前赤裸的男孩，他无神的绿眼睛居高临下地怜悯着我，殊不知他应当怜悯自己。

“我被你锁上了镣铐和沉重的脚链，你折断了我的翅膀。只有你的死亡才能让我解脱。

“所以，为了我，去死吧。阿尔弗雷德。”

“是爱人，亚瑟。你爱我。毋庸置疑。”

我用最后的气息残喘着说，接着我永远地死去，死在我的爱人手里。

亚瑟·柯克兰瘫坐在地上，他没有注意到火舌舔向了被单和地毯，火势蔓延，浓烟已经呛鼻。

“生命是个反复无尽的圆。

“你打开了我的金丝笼，打破了攥紧我歌喉的礼节教条。你带我走，让我看到了天空与海洋，看到了一如你那双蓝色眼睛告诉我的——所谓自由。

“你说从我被带走之后醒来那一刻起，我就坠入爱河，原来我深爱着你。”

可我不曾后悔杀了你。亚瑟·柯克兰伏在阿尔弗雷德涌血的胸膛，在包围着逼近的火海中，热烈地亲吻爱人的嘴唇。

饱含了爱意与冷酷，他奔向他的自由一隅。

Fin

* * *

 

*Lo：原名是桃乐莉·黑兹（Dolores Haze），西班牙文发音的小名为Lolita或Lo。

*埃德蒙的土耳其软糖：《纳尼亚传奇》

*A vision：叶芝的作品，译为“视界”或“幻象”。同时也是“生活是一个圆的”出处。

*海妖：指诱惑水手的美貌的人鱼。


	2. 娱乐至死/Amusing Ourselves to Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 何不亲身体验一番呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 向金井大师和《黑天鹅》致敬。

* * *

 

“我？”

玻璃杯倾斜43°角，指腹紧靠杯沿，旋转，停下，再轻转半圈，停下。晶绿色液体里的气泡是模糊的，升腾，再升腾，直到酒水的表面，暴露在空气中。

忽的炸开。

“我？”

柯克兰的视野里没有什麽太清晰的东西，他觉得自己有点醉了，可也不算太醉，因为他喝的不多，比他的上限还要少许多，也许是气氛使然，炫目摇晃的彩色直射灯伴着节奏感强烈的DJ，他产生了些许前所未有的陌生感，令人不安的趋势。

_沉沦，迷醉。糜烂的。_

酒精是禁品——对他来说。他实在是碰不得，一浇便要发酵，一碰便一发不可收拾。

比如？比如现在——

“我猜你是一个作家。”有人在他身边坐下。

又一位搭讪者。

可来人对柯克兰的认识不仅仅是停留在落魄买醉聊以慰藉、急需一夜情对象的同性恋者。

男人嗓音低沉，不知是天籁还是靡靡。

“我？”

柯克兰没动作，没有扭头，没有抬颚，微微撩起眼睫，一眼间竟是万种风情。

他又说：“怎么看出来的？”

“好的作家的身上都有一种怪异的气质。”那人只是笑一声，他听见了，并且感到对方的声音稍微靠近了一些。

“比如？”

“嗯……我说不清。”

柯克兰依旧看不清楚那男人，什么也看不清，暧昧的灯光下，甚至连发色也难以辨别。他是不是太醉了？

“我想，是格格不入吧。”他听见那人这麽说。

酒精是禁品，对他来说。现在我的确醉了。柯克兰断定。

“我会把它写得很糟糕。优秀的作家得天马行空，不乏奇思妙想，虽然我不过是个写些不入流小说的三流作家，可我想至少我的想象力并不太匮乏。但是我依然写不出我想要的样子。”

“你都写些什么？”

“我写一个小有名气的实力派演员，他无疑天赋异禀，可他尚未将他的才能表现半分。他争取到了一个角，可是剧情于他来说有些苦手。”

“怎样的剧情？”

你瞧，柯克兰发觉了自己已然酒醉的不争事实。他趴在桌上，把玩着再一次见底的酒杯，竟想也没想就把这些毫无保留地全盘托出。

“有一些混乱的情节，同性恋与交媾与窥视，最重要的是，那一场被引诱后的激烈性爱——和一个男人，他是无论如何也演不出那种沉溺于堕落、攀上极致快感顶峰的享乐、暴露、疯狂、瞬变、本性。”

男人听他说下去，一言不发，这时，他说：“你在迷惑什么？”

“我……我？我自然……自然也写不出这些。”

男人低低地笑了笑，笑音似乎撞在他心口上，剧烈而令人心烦意乱：“在你的故事里，这个小演员是如何解决的呢？”

“我的故事……于是，演员来到了同性酒吧，和一个陌生男人聊了许久，他从未对一个人如此敞开心扉。而那个男人是特别的。接着，陌生男人在他耳边说……”

“说了什么？”男人的声音已经从嘴唇和耳廓间微毫的距离滑过，那触感说不出是干燥还是柔软。

_“‘那么，何不亲身体验一番呢？’”_

声音不知何时变得颤抖，玻璃杯从手中脱离，轱辘地滚几圈从桌面跌落，被男人精准地接下。

“瞧，你记得的。你此刻身在何处呢？柯克兰先生。你早已想好了对策，不是吗？”

对策？我？

十指平静地相扣，没有抖动的频率，柯克兰静静地靠在陌生男人的肩膀，被亲昵地搂着腰，嘴唇分辨不清的触感在耳垂摩挲。

_“为何不亲身体验一番呢？”_

声音和画面与想象中的重叠，真实得彷彿他就在镜头前，调至微弱的聚光灯下，完美地演绎着这个棘手的角色，这个他恐惧不已的故事。

**_“教我（Help mee）。”_ **

竟然是脱口而出，柯克兰用着呢喃的音调念出台词。他把沾着酒光的嘴唇送出去。男人笑着吻他，他喜欢作家脸上的表情。

不安和无所适从，还有好奇和决绝。

_“你的眼睛(your eyes)，你的皮肤(your skin)，你的味道(your smell)。”_

一方亲吻。一方不带情意地回吻。象是进食一般飢饿地大张口腔。他的牙齿打着颤，男人拍了拍他的后背，叫他放松。任氧气逐渐稀缺，弥散，即便窒息会痛苦，的确，可叫人迷醉，one more time，one more time.

“你觉得自己此刻是什麽表情？”

“丑陋。令人作呕。”

“不，是人间绝色。”

真是醉得离谱。夜晚漫长寂寥，缺不得一个枕边人，缺不得耳鬓厮磨，缺不得嬉闹低吟。

「你是一名演员。」

男人嗓音低沉，象是恶魔无端调情。

我们偏爱激烈前的爱抚，从眼睑，到鼻尖，再到嘴唇。无论是用亲吻还是舌尖，亦或是沾泪的指尖——精致的锁骨，顽劣的喉结，精壮的胸腹。干瘪，苍白，苛刻要求所得一副完美无缺的肉体，你的身体。

「镜头下的你极富魅力。非凡的吸引力。我们都说，你的眼睛会说话，透过它们，我们看到了你的踌躇，你的孤独，你的矜傲。」

摄像头下正在对焦的视野，模糊交替着清晰、带着淫靡的暖色调，最终落在颈窝，交织着红痕的肩头，半阖的水光潋滟的眼睛。

_“你的汗水(your sweat)，你的眼泪(your tears)，你的唾液(your spit)。”_

用污言秽语舔舐皮肤，露骨的视线侵犯贞操。

——可谁也没有看出你对迷乱的渴望。除我以外。

**——It's consuming me.**

天旋地转，放纵地吶喊，令声带受损，快感原来大过痛苦，任情欲横冲直撞，大脑已然发烫眩晕，陷入黏糊糊的沼泽，一陷不起，心甘情愿地沉沦。

「我要演一个写一些不入流小说的天才作家……这个角色我并不拿手，我会把它演得很糟糕。」

按下的清脆的快门声接连不断，他对着泛着暗光的摄像头笑，想把它拍开，却被人扼住手腕，把爱意无情地全部没入，强迫接受，这是没有瑕疵的爱，必须得到高亢的回应，必须泄出变调的尾音，滚烫的温度和痕迹是爱的象征，这是高贵的爱。

「他笔下的故事有一些混乱的情节……同性恋与交媾与窥视……」

「你在迷惑什么？」

「我也……演不出他写的这些。」

眼前发白，彷彿有什麽在眼睑下炸开，星星点点的光闪烁又黯淡下去。

「为何不亲身体验一番呢？」

“……亚瑟……”

**「教我(Help me).」**

 

“亚瑟——亚瑟——”

亚瑟·柯克兰猛地睁开眼睛。

“喂……没事吧。”摇晃的挂牌上是弗朗西斯的证件照和信息。亚瑟·柯克兰睁开眼睛看到的便是证件挂牌，标注弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的身份是他的经纪人。弗朗西斯弯下身子拍拍他的肩，给他递来一杯温水，“你面色很差。”

他接过温热的马克杯，也不言语，只是几口喝完了杯里的水。“做了个梦，没事。”

“……我知道，这部分对你来说……你很抵触。”弗朗西斯瞥一眼桌上的剧本，眼底的无奈和厌恶，“不要勉强自己……我们可以再找……”

“我没事。”亚瑟打断了他的话，操着极淡的笑，“我演的很好，不是吗？刚才。”

弗朗西斯被他的话噎住了。的确，这是他的第一部戏。

“你演的很好。是的。我为你骄傲。”

亚瑟·柯克兰揉着太阳穴，不去想方才梦里的混乱，他捡起掉在地上的剧本。默唸用签字笔写的大字标题——

“娱乐至死……”

Amusing Ourselves to Death.

Fin


	3. 猫看见死亡的双眼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred dreamed of a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /寂静岭里世界pa/

* * *

 [Pussycat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376284/chapters/44631937#workskin)的另一种打开方式

* * *

 

“你是谁？”

阿尔弗雷德没有开灯，也没有月光，那人的面容像是抹了层雾，虚浮的笑却又很清晰。混乱又不符合逻辑，这是大部分梦的特性。阿尔弗雷德断定那是梦，他意识到自己有睁眼的动作，接着他知道天色暗了。

太阳落山前他不小心睡着了，他猜，他没有开灯，月的颜色很淡，嵌在地板上。

阿尔弗雷德转过头去，没有看见一个陌生男人。这想来也有点荒唐，他垂下眼端详趴在胸口小憩的猫——怪梦的罪魁祸首。他给猫顺了把毛，绒耳朵抖动一下，再没有其他的动作，懒懒地半睁眼睛，懒懒地瞥他一眼，再合上一双漂亮的绿眼懒懒地晃尾巴。阿尔弗雷德在胸腔里发笑，震动后才感到疼痛，胸口闷得发痛。

“伙计，你干的好事。”

阿尔弗雷德抄起它的爪子，一手一只捏它的肉垫，再抱起来仰看它在黑暗中绿幽幽的眼睛，他猛然想起梦里的眼睛，愣了片刻又古怪地把手伸过去，在猫的眼前停下。

“回房间睡吧。”

阿尔弗雷德没试图开灯，他的眼球不需要更多的刺激了，甚至月亮也会扰人清梦，所以阿尔弗雷德显得恼火地拉上窗帘，再把英国放在枕边，栽倒在床上。

晚安。他亲吻猫咪的脊骨。

喵——

“晚好，阿尔弗。”

* * *

微弱触感在脸侧游走，阿尔弗雷德没有摸过丝绸，但他觉得那就是丝绸的滑腻——顽皮地点在他的嘴唇。食指，中指，再是无名指，最后在嘴角处画下休止符。

阿尔弗雷德意识到自己身旁有人。他强撑眼皮，隐约看见一只手，轮廓修长，他望过去，手臂，肩膀，单薄的胸膛，上身挺直，再向下，腰部的曲折有种说不出的媚态。他没有开灯，也没有月光，即便是适应了黑暗的眼睛也难以描绘他的模样。那人身形削瘦，手撑着头，也许在凝视着阿尔弗雷德。

“你没有回答我的问题。”阿尔弗雷德前半个句子没能发出音来，声音像是裹了层砂。

“嗯？”

“你是谁？”

男人在笑，没有声音也看不见表情，但阿尔弗雷德知道。接着男人凑近，阿尔弗雷德听见了英国项圈上铃铛清脆的响动。

“亚瑟。”他的声音轻而空，缺了些俗尘气。但他是存在的，气味，温度，声音，还有所剩无几却尚还存留的触感。

“亚瑟？”

“什么事（yes）？”

这次他没有再用手，而是嘴唇，湿濡沾在嘴角，铃铛依旧清脆地响，他的面容像是抹了一层雾，却又清晰地看得见虚浮的笑，阿尔弗雷德觉得天旋地转，一会睡了过去，一会又清醒如初。亚瑟紧紧地搂着他的脖子，哽咽着说，你回来了，阿尔弗。

“太好了，你回来了。”

混乱又不符合逻辑，只有梦才会如此。他看见挣脱了层层叠叠染了夜色的云的月，张牙舞爪地刺痛他的眼睛，也照亮了男人的脸。

他有一双英国的眼睛。

* * *

伊丽莎白用手捂住阿尔弗雷德的眼睛，阳光还是刺眼，但是温度不高，车轮碾过地面的声响不间断地由远到近，又由近到远，她身上有烟味。

“你最近不太好。”

“嗯，不太好。”阿尔弗雷德任由她的手固定在脸上，干脆闭上眼睛，闻着浓郁的咖啡豆香味和尼古丁气味，玛咖片一般的麻醉感让他平静不少。或许他该试试药物，当然不再是处方药。

“诡异的梦，英国夜里又爬到我身上。”

“它可真粘你。”

“是啊。”阿尔弗雷德笑笑，移开她的手，端起手边已经见底的咖啡杯，刚想抿一口，她按下他的手，又去叫了一杯美式。

“还有去看医生吗？”

“哪个医生。”

“……”

阿尔弗雷德说不打算再去看什么心理医生了，他们和他祖母吃的那些保健品一样毫无用处。

“请假吧，基尔伯特说你从他身边走过去的时候，他以为自己见了鬼。”

“听起来很酷。就像是死亡前兆。”

“别瞎说。”

阿尔弗雷德还是笑。

“阿尔，你是没有忘记的吧。”

“忘记什么？”

伊丽莎白有些痛苦地看着阿尔弗雷德眼底的乌青，她摇摇头说没什么。阿尔弗雷德不准备去咀嚼她鲜少复杂的表情。

他不相信巧合，他也并非愚蠢。有什么事情发生了，而他遗忘了。

* * *

阿尔弗雷德躺在沙发上，放下手机，仰头看吸顶灯的橙光，把玩英国的尾巴。它被逗得有点恼了，咬住手指，并不痛，阿尔弗雷德感受到小舌头的温热。

“坏猫。”

阿尔弗雷德搓搓它的脑袋，它眯着眼睛不满地嗷。阿尔弗雷德想起了一双眼睛，他挠了挠猫咪的下巴。

“英国，你认识亚瑟吗？”

猫的眼睛睁得很大，直直地对上阿尔弗雷德的探寻，他在一片绿意中看到了一副骨架，眼眶中是一片空洞无底的黑暗。

阿尔弗雷德猛然睁开眼睛，对着天花板大口呼吸。铃铛清脆的响动在头顶摇荡，他寻着声音望去，金发，绒绒的猫耳，绿眼睛。他趴在沙发的靠椅撑头看窗外。

“噩梦？”那人开了口。

“亚瑟？”

“晚好，阿尔弗。”他的眼睛转过来，阿尔弗雷德颤抖地朝里面看，没有骷髅，没有空洞的眼眶。阿尔弗雷德觉得自己病得不轻，他的声音很冷，像是质问：“我连续三次梦见你。”

亚瑟下床伸了个懒腰，他叨叨着渴了走出房间，阿尔弗雷德跟着他走到客厅，脚步从没有这么虚。亚瑟穿着有点眼熟的长袖衬衫倒水喝，下身不着一物，猫尾巴从遮挡大腿的衣料下探出。

“说不定我们有过一面之缘。而你对我念念不忘……”

亚瑟吞咽着水，喉结滚动，阿尔弗雷德没意识到自己也有吞咽的动作，他垂着显得沉重的眼皮被亚瑟牵着手回到床上，后者依然用猫的姿态缩在床的一边，用英国的眼睛命令他躺下，或许，还有拥抱。阿尔弗雷德躺在一旁，想了想，还是没有抱他。亚瑟转过身搂他的脖子。

“你知道我是它，它是我。”

“你们有一模一样的眼睛。”阿尔弗雷德敲敲他脖颈的铃铛，叮叮的响动在静谧的夜晚格外灵动，“很漂亮，你知道吗。”

亚瑟咯咯地笑出声音，“我当然知道，你对我说过无数次。”

阿尔弗雷德愣了一下，脑子里瞬间晃过一些陌生的表情——亚瑟的表情。接着，亚瑟把脸埋进被子里，埋在他的胸口，他肩膀颤得厉害，猫耳朵耷拉下来，好不可怜的模样。

他哭了，说：“瞧吧，你把我忘了，我还要陪着你演。”

“什么……”

阿尔弗雷德被他莫名其妙的一番话搞得不知所措。谁知他下一秒他又挂着眼泪冲他笑。

“嘿，阿尔弗雷德，多来看看我吧。看在我和……英国那么相像的份上。”

他亲吻阿尔弗雷德的脸颊，称之为晚安吻。阿尔弗雷德反驳他说你就是英国，梦里变成了人，因为阿尔弗雷德他太孤独。亚瑟没有回答。

这时阿尔弗雷德突然想起自己还没有问他“你回来了”是什么意思，沉浮的不真实感再一次席卷而来，不过他总会再来的，阿尔弗雷德想，他们还会再见面。

* * *

 

他说， _来，阿尔弗，看看这个世界的模样。_

亚瑟再下一次见面时没有给阿尔弗雷德机会，而是走到窗前。阿尔弗雷德疑惑地皱眉头，亚瑟这时向他伸出手。

“跟我来。”

阿尔弗雷德起身走向阳台的落地窗，亚瑟拉开玻璃窗，夜风清冽带起纱帘，拂过阿尔弗雷德肩膀的同时也遮挡了一瞬间的视野，亚瑟转眼间坐在了扶手上，阿尔弗雷德急忙握住他的手臂。

“什么？”

“很危险。”阿尔弗雷德瞥一眼楼下，其实不算太高。但他不确定有正常人能对这个高度吃得消。

“猫有九条命。更何况……”

亚瑟笑着说，一只手掌回握阿尔弗雷德的手，身子向后倾倒，阿尔弗雷德吸一口气，呼喊声哽在喉口，他们掉了下去，他对上了亚瑟的视线，男人像是在看他，又像是在看月亮，阿尔弗雷德紧紧攥着他的衣服，却又觉得自己抓不住他，他看着亚瑟翻身稳稳地落在围墙上，而自己停滞在半空，再缓缓落在围墙。阿尔弗雷德张望了一番，空气中有黑色的物体在漫天飘落，他猜想落在皮肤上的东西是否是灰尘，但灰尘不会化；雪是白的而非黑色、落在皮肤上会融成雪水，可这些东西消失后不留一丝痕迹。

“猫的平衡感很好。”他接住阿尔弗雷德，后者估摸着围墙的高度，却又觉得这不解风情，所以他认真地看着男人，恰好听见他说。

“你也不会死。”

这是自然，这是他的梦，他不会死，只要他想，英国也会变成人。只是为什么他叫亚瑟而不是奥利弗之类的其他名字，这恐怕也是梦境无法掌控的事实。

“为什么你不叫英国？”

猫游刃有余地在围墙上踱着步子，向前走，阿尔弗雷德心惊肉跳地勉强跟随，亚瑟用玩味的余光瞥他，转过身握住阿尔弗雷德的手，一步步后退。

午夜与一只猫的闲游。想想倒也有趣。

“因为我不是英国。”

“什么？”

“我又不是猫。”他冷哼一声，不愿正视蓝眼睛。

“哈，你有猫的耳朵和尾巴，你有英国的眼睛，带了英国的项圈。你在我的梦里。”

“梦不会凭空产生，我只是寄托于物，以你能够接受的样子出现罢了。”

“……”

“就像我之前说的，你对我念念不忘。”

“我发誓我不记得任何一个亚瑟。”

“潜意识里还记得。笨蛋。”他打断阿尔弗雷德的话，眉毛扭在一起显得更粗，“忘了我，还这么理直气壮。”

他把阿尔弗雷德推下了围墙，阿尔弗雷德不知道自己是否有看错，他在亚瑟眼里看到了冷意，会让人打寒颤的冷色，接着悄无踪影。离他越来越远的那个男人转过身去，也许在暗自神伤。

没有疼痛，因为他睁开了眼睛，大概是醒了。

* * *

阿尔弗雷德感到愧疚，对于他可能真的忘记了亚瑟这一号人的事情，什么时候？在哪里？发生了什么？又或者只是一面之缘——然而后者显然不像。于是放学后他小声问伊丽莎白，你认识亚瑟吗？

她的脸唰得白了，阿尔弗雷德知道有戏，她愣愣地看他，而她的问句让阿尔弗雷德愣在原地：“你……你还记得？”

“什么？我当然不记得，他是谁？你知道他的，是不是，别想骗我。”

“抱歉，阿尔弗雷德，至少别让我说。”她挣开阿尔弗雷德的手，没等他追上去就已经没了影，阿尔弗雷德越发觉得离谱，掏出手机打给弗朗西斯。

“喂，弗朗西斯，告诉我亚瑟是谁？”

“……嘟。”法国佬挂了电话。阿尔弗雷德恨不得把电话摔在地上。

“蠢货。”他想这些家伙绝对约好了不会向他透露半点信息。

回到家，一开门，一个黑影猛地窜上来，阿尔弗雷德哀嚎一声仰倒在地，撞的他眼前一黑。

“亚瑟，别闹了！”阿尔弗雷德想把挠着他的脸的猫爪子挪开，却意识到他用的的称呼错得离谱。英国乖乖地坐在阿尔弗雷德的胸口，用那双圆溜溜的大眼睛瞪他，还不等他开口，它拉开腿就跑进了房间。试想倘若它是人，阿尔弗雷德可能会听见“笨蛋”之类的字眼，接着门被轰得关上，把他锁在门外可怜兮兮的过一晚上。

没错，阿尔弗雷德最近冷落它了。猫咪寂寞是会死的，他知道。

“Hello——英国——”他拉长声音喊它，“别生气了，好猫咪，我给你带了小鱼干和牛奶！”

阿尔弗雷德把每一个房间的角落找了一遍，他没有找到英国，路过窗口的时候他听见了微弱的猫叫声，他把身子探向窗外张望，最后侧头在窗外墙壁的水管上找到了它，它看见阿尔弗雷德，又叫了两声，叫的他心都快碎了。

“hey，英国，在那待好，我这就过来——”

他爬出窗外，手紧紧攀着窗框和墙壁外侧突出的砖块，脚小心地探着可支撑的凹凸处，手心不停地冒汗，他咬牙不去看脚下让人心慌恐惧的高度，这不是梦，他不会漂浮在空中，也不会有人接住他。

“英国，再等等……”

话音未落，他脚下一滑直直地下坠，再看向英国的方向，那里分明空无一物。

他分不清虚实了。阿尔弗雷德想，绝望地闭上眼睛，他病得不轻，就这样死了，还真不甘心……

这时他听见了铃铛清脆的响动。

“你也知道这很危险。笨蛋。”

阿尔弗雷德猛地睁开眼，亚瑟金灿灿的发尾显得刺眼。他抱住阿尔弗雷德，停滞在半空中，接着缓缓落下。

“为什么会叫错我的名字？”

阿尔弗雷德躺在地上，黑色的雪落在眼睛里，落在亚瑟金灿灿的发梢，后者撑起身子，眼光冰冷。

“我……”

“闭嘴！”亚瑟嘶吼的声音沙哑得刺耳，愤怒和悲亢叫人胆战心惊，“不要再用你看那只猫的眼光看我！阿尔弗雷德！那只猫害死了你——你属于这里，我们才属于彼此！留下来！”

喵——

撕心裂肺的挽留伴着甜美急促的细微叫声在耳边来回游弋，阿尔弗雷德张大眼睛看天花板的吸顶灯橙光，脸上微痒的粗糙触感唤回他的注意。他看一眼那双绿眼，并没有方才残余的恨意。心有余悸的鼓动声吵得他心烦意乱。

他抱住他的猫。他抱住他的猫，他抱住英国。

“你不是他，不是他。”

阿尔弗雷德亲吻它的脊背，对不起，对不起。

直到天际染上鱼肚白。

两天没有睡觉让他状态很糟，被教授点名后教室里一片窃笑声，但他看见了亚瑟，他坐在阿尔弗雷德前桌，转着笔，回头看他，表情很淡，动作很慢，很慢，姑娘们长发垂下的速度也很慢，让阿尔弗雷德发现天旋地转的事实，他倒在了地上，亚瑟起身走出教室。阿尔弗雷德终于陷入了久违的深度睡眠，醒过来时他知道清醒只是暂时的，弗朗西斯像是要离开的样子，听见阿尔弗雷德的动作又去给他倒水，阿尔弗雷德接过微弱地道谢。

“安东尼奥说你晕倒前叫了他的名字。”

他放下水杯，“亚瑟？”

弗朗西斯震惊地瞪他，“你说你忘记了。”

“我不知道他。”阿尔弗雷德反驳，现在他没有愤怒也没有恐慌，他只想知道他遗失了什么。

“忘了什么？弗朗西斯，你知道，如果你们敢瞒我一辈子，我不会放过你们。”

“噢天，阿尔……”他叹一口气。

“亚瑟是谁？我以为他只是我幻想出来的人，在我的梦里出现，但明显不止如此。”

他的眼皮又开始沉重，甚至发痛。

“阿尔弗雷德！”弗朗西斯打断阿尔弗雷德的话，他摇摇头，声音好像在颤，“阿尔弗雷德，先好好睡一觉吧。”

“休想……”

“阿尔弗雷德。”弗朗西斯用手撑着头，“你们相爱。”

阿尔弗雷德没有力气说话。

“他有妄想症、精神衰弱……”

阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛。他的确太困了，他一时间害怕再遇到亚瑟，不知道自己该如何面对他，作为恋人。可是由不得阿尔弗雷德不情愿，意识虚浮间他隐约看着亚瑟走近，亲吻弗朗西斯的脸颊，拍拍他的肩膀。

弗朗西斯离开了。门关上，阿尔弗雷德听见亚瑟说：“你醒了。”

阿尔弗雷德看他的眼睛，他在那里看见一具骨架，一双黑洞洞的眼眶。

* * *

“我不会伤害你，阿尔弗。”亚瑟用着不属于朋友的距离和阿尔弗雷德并肩行走在无人的街道，乌黑的雪纷纷扬扬地落。

这是一座空城。

“你觉得英国会杀掉你吗？”

阿尔弗雷德点点头，亚瑟抬头看他。

“它每天都在谋杀我。”他低头看亚瑟错愕的脸，“可爱，会要命。”

亚瑟不明所以的神情让他发笑。阿尔弗雷德忍不住捏一把他抖动的猫耳朵，他跳起来拍掉男人的手。

“别碰这东西！”

阿尔弗雷德干冷地笑，把手放下，视线落在他身后。曾和伊丽莎白停留的咖啡厅此时店里空无一人。

“你认识我，亚瑟，可我不曾见过你。”阿尔弗雷德向店里走去，亚瑟跟着他，“那你认识伊丽莎白吗？”

亚瑟一手撑在圆桌边缘，脚尖越过另一只鞋面轻轻点地，眯着一双灰蒙蒙的绿眼。阿尔弗雷德继续道：“你吻了弗朗西斯，但他跟我说我们相爱。”

“我想念他，即便我们大多数时间彼此憎恨，但我爱他，爱他们所有人。”亚瑟踩着猫的步子凑近，手指攀上阿尔弗雷德的手臂，阿尔弗雷德合上眼感受亚瑟的鼻尖在他的鼻尖的触碰。

“那我呢？”

“你不一样。”

亚瑟吻上来。不是脸，是嘴唇。

阿尔弗雷德觉得难过，因为他什么也想不起来，只觉得嘴唇温润的触感略有熟悉。对了，或许这就对了。

“我曾经和你接吻。”阿尔弗雷德退回去，“你们没有骗我。”

“你真是绝情。阿尔弗雷德。”

没有阳光，阿尔弗雷德把这里定义为亚瑟的世界，没有人声，没有温度，只有冷冰冰灰蒙蒙的雪和像是堆满了灰尘的天空。他在永远不会圆满的月下蹲在围墙上，跳上阳台，推开阿尔弗雷德的窗，在纱帘的遮拦下，躲进——

“你躲在你的梦里。”

“什么？”阿尔弗雷德空白地看他。

“阿尔弗，这才是你的归属，你把我忘了，却活在你自己的梦里。”

“不，我不知道我为什么会来这里，可总有一天，梦会结束。亚瑟，我不会再来这里。”

“哪里才是你的梦，阿尔弗雷德。”

意义不明。

“我当然知道！你就是——”

“为了救猫，你死了。”

“什么……”阿尔弗雷德后退一步，亚瑟却不依不挠地向他逼近。

“你掉下来了，然后呢？阿尔弗。”

“你抱住了我，我没有死。”他没什么底气地回答，低下头任由亚瑟的手指抚过脖颈。

“你救你的猫，你掉下来，你没有死。原来这就是你所谓的现实。”

亚瑟他轻咬他的耳垂，把气音一个一个挤进他的耳朵。

“阿尔弗。醒过来……”

猫蹭他的脖子，乱糟糟的金发扰乱他的心，他清楚地听见耳语，像是老唱片质感的腔调。然后阿尔弗雷德捧起他的脸，找他绿色的眼睛，找他开合的嘴唇——

“这不是我的世界……是我和你的……”

阿尔弗雷德看到一具骨架，空洞的眼眶涌着血，像是在哭。

* * *

他们走在无人的街道，用情人应有的距离缓缓前行，路过与伊丽莎白停留谈天的咖啡厅，阿尔弗雷德回忆起她温热的手心捂住眼睛时血脉律动的节奏；路过他躺过的保健室，他回忆起亚瑟落在弗朗西斯脸颊的亲吻，回想他推开门离去，在门关上的那一刻回过头踌躇地看自己昏迷过去。最后他们停在公寓楼下，抬头是阿尔弗雷德的阳台，低头是一片血迹。

他们回到了他们的家，关上门，亚瑟仰起头找阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，阿尔弗雷德没有躲开。他们把衣服留在去往浴室的路上，他们看起来都是脏兮兮的，憔悴、乌青、黑色的雪渍、似乎还有血。阿尔弗雷德扭开龙头，他们踩进浴缸，接吻的动作阻挡了大部分视线，他们险些滑倒。

雾气很重，温度太高，欲望强烈。阿尔弗雷德有些恍惚，感到眩晕，觉得这大概像是迷幻的状态，他的舌头在亚瑟脖子与肩膀的凹陷处待了很久，亚瑟·柯克兰偏过头，喘气，冷冷地看一眼浴室虚掩的玻璃门，仿佛要在那里盯出一个洞。接着他在又一波的快感中仰头垂目。

阿尔弗雷德。

他近乎虔诚地把那个名字用舌头一遍一遍舔过。

* * *

警笛声在那栋公寓下停驻，伊丽莎白下了出租车，她看见弗朗西斯在跟警察争吵。

“我不管亚瑟的死跟阿尔弗雷德有没有关系，至少今后请放过他们！”

基尔伯特跟她对上视线，后者跌跌撞撞地扑过去，她这时才发现自己的腿在打颤。基尔伯特只好抱着她。

水泥地上一片猩红的血迹还在不断蔓延。和那天的亚瑟·柯克兰竟如出一辙。

“英国跑到了窗外的水管上，阿尔弗雷德去救它。”

“至少那些见鬼的探员终于能休个假了，是吧。”伊丽莎白愤怒地讽刺道，她还是没能忍住哭。

乱作一团的人群里一只绿眼的猫定神看着血迹，接着它飞快地奔上楼，直接跑进主人的房子。

它在浴室虚掩的门前向里边探望。仿佛看见了什么，它炸毛地跳了几尺高，项圈上的铃铛叮叮作响。

它凝视那扇门，许久静默。

最后它走了，再没有回来。

Fin


	4. 理智与感情

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One is _Death_ , the other is _Lover_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /爱之宅的女主人pa/架空AU/
> 
> 待定大修扩写

* * *

死亡与黑暗是这片土地的领主，阴影与枯木犹如顶礼膜拜的臣子围绕高地上的城堡，它是夜的王。

村落带来的光明与生机终究早夭，阿尔弗雷德眺望这村落，也许那已经不能称之为村落，但这里存有生命的遗迹。

曾经成群的乌鸦会在枝头长居，不详象征的黑猫也会因为风声拱起腰背咧嘴嘶啐，亡魂日夜横行，掠过的孤影用哀泣恐吓失眠的村人，恐惧最终杀死了这个村落，现在它破败得几乎阴森，没有牧羊和家犬，更没有人烟。这光景不免令人想象具具白骨布满裂痕地卧在砖瓦的阴翳下，空无一物的眼眶打量来往的旅人，像是觊觎也像是邀请。

而实际上这里除了杂草就是落脚觅食的渡鸦。

阿尔弗雷德在他的长假跨过圣乔治海峡来到流传着绮丽古怪传说的爱尔兰，一路上他听说过许多故事，但不包括这个地方。

为什么？

进去的人不曾回来过。邻人说。

于是他大无畏地踏上冒险之旅，选择脚踏车这全世界最理性的交通工具来进行这趟充斥着迷信恐惧的旅程。只需要两个圆、一条直线，人们就能穿过欧罗巴、跨越卡帕希山脉，几何学精妙而伟大，他用着纯粹理性运用为动能的产物在牛羊和集市中穿梭，直到他在这片鲜为人知的土地上止步，因饥渴在废弃广场中央的狮头喷泉旁接下仍在汩汩涌出的泉水，一口接一口，当树下的男人靠近，说“请跟我来”时阿尔弗雷德想，如果有人带着诡谲奇艺的危险气质向你发出邀请，他便是这片土地的一员——他对民间传言的了解这样告诉他。

但阿尔弗雷德不得不接受他的好意，天色暗了，他需要住处，需要食物，他的脚踏车轮胎需要护理加气。男人的衣物布有金丝绣成的暗纹，上了浆的衬衫领子纯白一如他的皮肤，与黑色侍者服相照，他就像是嵌在那夜的服饰里似的。

他是富人家的奴仆。没有被虐待的痕迹，没有过度劳作的苦痛，他所受的溺爱堪比“星期五”，他有一个体贴开明的主人。

黑发男人再开口的同时转身迈步，背影给阿尔弗雷德一个不容置疑的信号，后者推着他的脚踏车跟随。阿尔弗雷德觉得这就像是他在同柴郡猫对话：我该往哪里走？我去哪里都无所谓。那么得先看你往哪里走。那么你走哪一条路都无所谓*。

（*《爱丽丝梦游仙境》）

他们的方向向着城堡，玫瑰散发出浓郁的腐败甜香，繁盛盘虬的花丛覆盖了城堡的一侧，疯狂蔓延而上似乎没有休止，如染血的断臂衣袖被荆棘缠绕绞割。

阿尔弗雷德知道这就是故事里的王，暴戮的国王囚禁着他纯洁可悲的处女新娘。

“您叫什么名字？恩人。”

“霍华德。”

霍华德带走了他的脚踏车，大有一种阿尔弗雷德此生与它再无法相见的意味，阿尔弗雷德这才感到晕眩，幼时的睡前读物总摆脱不了荒唐的乡村传说，这里的每一块砖瓦都唤醒他在雨夜里的恐惧，记忆里有壁炉的火光和墙上的倒影，有人捏着嗓子上演鬼怪轶事，他和表兄裹紧毛毯，象征性地捂紧耳朵却又把每一个细节烙印在心里。他这才触碰到它们的真实性。

阿尔弗雷德来到餐厅的长桌前落座，锡制餐具打理得很好，充当镜子也并非不可。这里显然是贵族之家，但食物的种类和味道显得寒碜，分明是被邀请却被主人留在这里独自用餐。即便阿尔弗雷德通常不计较礼节也不计较食物，甚至此刻饿得发昏也忍不住皱眉。

想象一栋宅子只有一个不擅厨艺的管家，烛火太少以致光线暗淡，窗帘无不紧闭，有几处甚至盖上厚重的深色帘纬。或许家中的主人有严重的畏光症，或许是一个有着嗜血癖好热衷于食死尸的狼人公爵，又或者他留着一把蓝色胡子，立誓要杀死自己的下一任新婚妻子。

阿尔弗雷德正准备放下刀叉，几乎要问出口，门那头有声音传来。

“霍华德？”

管家拉开门同他的主人交流，阿尔弗雷德的叉子没有落在桌布上，撞上地板的声响发闷而难以察觉。门边的人穿着睡裙——上层阶级的特权——惨白色一如他的皮肤，袖口有些暗红的痕迹，醒目诡异。

“有客人？”

男人的视线放在阿尔弗雷德的脸上，他把“客人”念得像是食物。阿尔弗雷德想，称之为男人未免是一偏之说，他的脸有着暧昧模糊的阴阳人特征。那一张病态的嘴唇堪比东方国度衰落凋零的樱花，却能循着那柔软弧度想象它在四月末尾时的色泽；绿色虹膜外包裹着独属于年轻女性的泪水——自视甚高却又渴望爱欲的未婚少女——但眉眼的组合和嘴唇紧抿的线条确是男子的冷硬，由于他们不可能坦诚以待到某个步骤，因此喉结在此时比生殖器更具雄性象征力，含蓄却能激起所有女人和男同性恋者的性欲。

睡袍下不会有丰盈的臀部亦或是胸脯，阿尔弗雷德想象瘦削的躯干是足以数出肋骨的单薄。

“你是这里的主人。”

仇恨的夜之后唱着家族末日的挽歌。

“让客人独自进餐太失礼了，霍华德。”

男主人没有回应那个问题，彼此相接的目光却没有断开。

“您说您不饿。”

“你不也还是送来了。”

男人的声音里有笑意，霍华德把头低下， 那主人又走近了些，“请容我更衣，先生，我与您共进晚餐。”

阿尔弗雷德急忙起身推辞，毕竟他也真的再吃不下半分。男人用了近乎一个世纪的时间来端详远方的来客，直到他转向他的仆人。

“挑一个干净的房间。”

男人走了，霍华德让出位置示意阿尔弗雷德跟他走，他们穿过大厅，二楼的走廊墙壁挂有家族成员的肖像画，他们无不带着牲畜的某些面部特质，直到末尾的一张巨幅画像，画中四个年轻男子，身形或高挑或结实，他们面上唯一的缺陷就是没有缺陷，过于完美的容貌是他们这一代的异变病症，注定的诅咒，他们比这里的所有先辈都具有人性也都更显兽性，最小的那个孩子还处在穿短裤和帶有扣襻的皮鞋的年纪，这看来显然是近亲通婚的产物或许被肺痨彻底拖垮，小小的身段孕育着未来头牌娼妓的孱弱体态，如果阿尔弗雷德看见那双绿眼便想到“不再有什么思想的目光，像暮色一样，黯淡而模糊不清”*也并非他的过错。

（*出自《恶之花》。）

三楼是顶层，再上面大概就是封闭阁楼。

“先生，这边。”

霍华德站在一间房间的门边，门已全开，柔软的灯光挤出门框落在地上，阿尔弗雷德走过去时霍华德离开，他感觉有人在看他，于是他向对面的房间望去，门半掩着也没有泄出火光，但男人黯淡的绿眼在晦暗不明的空间里依然如冥火忽明忽灭，这不合常理，也许只有在文学艺术的意象领域中才存在这样的超自然矛盾，阿尔弗雷德隐约能看见他的躺椅前是一张独腿圆桌，天鹅绒桌布上摆着酒杯和纸牌。

对望得足够久了，房间里的人先有了动作。他走近门边，握住门把，轻飘飘地行礼，仿佛加诸之前的所以礼节都只是所谓的为表礼节，再将他的永夜藏在没有阿尔弗雷德的世界。

男人的房间是死寂的具象，如同那酒杯里窒息的液体，混浊粘稠而不透光。

那夜阿尔弗雷德睡得并不安稳，他的梦里有一双绿眼睛，浸透了那象征着食欲的酒液，在冲他评头论足。

* * *

 

即便是失眠通常也不会让阿尔弗雷德起得太晚，但走进这庞然大物的第二日爱尔兰下了这个春天的最后一场雨。

灰蒙蒙的天像是灭世洪水*被过厚的乌云堵塞而无法涌出，直教人不安，阿尔弗雷德失去了时间的概念，直到他又一次醒来，疑惑地下楼找到那座有西敏寺钟声的巨大老爷钟，指针指在午后一点的位置，饥饿感才冲破了牢笼汹涌而出。

（*《旧约·创世纪》中的大洪水）

城堡的主人大概没意识到此时已不是太阳初升的清晨时分，他不准备冒险去惹恼男主人，在雨天里被赶到那孤魂野鬼游荡的荒野去。

他顺着记忆来到餐厅，无论哪里都没有可以食用的东西，他确认霍华德不在这房子里，这个被惯坏了的失职的奴仆没有为男主人和客人准备早餐，罪不可赦。

于是他漫无目的地在这老古董的身体里探索，在肠道和脾脏散步，最后在靠近心脏的右肺叶处找到了一间书房，不，是一间私人图书馆，独身的男主人拥有令人叹为观止的藏书量，他大概娶了这书室为妻，噢当然不，他就是夜的shalom*。

（*童贞女王。）

他顺手捡起独立沙发旁几本掉落的书，坐在壁炉前试图用十四行诗理性的行文规则来让自己遗忘微弱的胃痛，他时不时出神地想起男主人——在无休无止的漫长黑夜中他是否也用同样的方式来填补饥饿那无底的沟壑。

钟敲了第五下，阿尔弗雷德看向窗外未停的雨，又回到纸页上。

“找到喜欢的了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德抬起眼睛看向来人，男主人换上了体面的居家服，松垮的宽袖衬衣和马裤让他看起来精神不少，但脸色比昨夜更差。

“是的。”阿尔弗雷德没移开眼睛，“我想，晚上好？”

男人逗趣地笑了笑，目光落在书的封面，阿尔弗雷德以为他会评论几句，但男人说，“春天要过去了。”

“嗯，夏天就来了。”阿尔弗雷德看着男人站立在窗边望天。

“是啊，夏天。”男主人说，“您不知道我有多喜欢夏天。”

阿尔弗雷德饶有兴趣地用手撑头看着男人的影子，再看上后颈。

“为什么是夏天？”

亚瑟也回头看他，“阳光，海，天空。我一辈子都没看过，但我很喜欢。”

“为什么不去？”

“病。许多病。畏光症，我的眼睛不行。”亚瑟把几本落下的书捡起来放上书架，“雨还要下好些时候，恐怕您得屈尊在这多住几天。”

“这里只有你们。”

“是的。”

“为什么是这里，偏远，荒芜，你的庄园里只有玫瑰，附近没有集市。”

“这就是您的晚餐不尽人意的原因，先生。”

阿尔弗雷德停顿了片刻，他的原意似乎不在于接下来的话，但或早或晚他们都得进行这个，“阿尔弗雷德。”他意有所指地端详门口的人。

那怎么听都是一个名字。所以，礼节，当然，接下来的几天甚至一个礼拜他们都要住在同一屋檐下，始终互相称呼“先生”的确不妥。

“亚瑟。”

当然是亚瑟，还能是别的什么。

“说起来是我的疏忽，平日这里没有客人，我跟霍华德说过如果遇上糟糕天气那天他就不用来，我猜您还没有吃什么东西？”

“你把仆人惯坏了。”

“那不是你该关心的事。”

阿尔弗雷德注意到他的声音里没有不悦，仅限于反驳。阿尔弗雷德同他并排走，这时候他又丢掉身为客人的自觉，倒像是这栋老宅的另一位主人。下楼时他打破沉默。

“昨晚你对我很冷淡。”

亚瑟没看他。

“在你的房间里。我感觉你的不快是针对我。”

“这个房子里少说有二十间房，霍华德偏偏选了那一个。”

阿尔弗雷德笑出来，“因为只有那一间能住人，亚瑟，你可以去看看你的财产被你荒废成什么模样。”

他停顿了片刻，反问男主人为什么偏偏是那一间？

亚瑟停下，阿尔弗雷德走出了几步所以回头看他。他们此刻站在二楼画廊的末端。男主人背后的画像是他这一代的遗产，四兄弟在所有的肖像中是如此格格不入，亚瑟的脸与那未成熟的男妓的俏脸如同虚浮重影，阿尔弗雷德想要高歌。

“那属于我的亡母。”

“她在墙壁上吗？”

“不。”

“为什么？”

“除了父亲他们都不承认她。”

“为什么？地位？财富？还是混乱的婚史？”

“因为她同我们不一样。”

阿尔弗雷德没有委婉的意思，“她是女巫？妖精？”

亚瑟的声音听起来刺耳，像是低吼，“她是个平凡女人，同千万个陷入爱河的少女和慈爱的母亲全无二致——”

“那便是你们不一样。”

亚瑟愣在原地，他强装的表情不堪一击几乎一点就碎，阿尔弗雷德得以接近男主人，他们的距离如此之近以至于阿尔弗雷德能感受到他颤抖的频率。

“近亲通婚的传统是如此丑恶，阿尔弗雷德，而我的父亲爱上了一个外族女人，她没有柯克兰的姓氏，他决定将永远为她冠上自己的姓氏。”

他们逃到威尔士去，然后是苏格兰，他们在爱尔兰北境短暂地停留了一段时间，最后是英格兰，每一次搬家都伴随一个男孩的诞生，她为他养育了四个男孩，他们的中间名是他们各自出生的地方。男人的父辈在一个没有月亮的夜晚找到逆子的临时住所，还未烧死那异族的母亲，醉酒的猎人便展开一场命运的大屠杀，柯克兰家最小的那个孩子逃过一劫。

“那晚你缺席了，你去了哪里？”阿尔弗雷德嗅着柯克兰的耳廓，那里有腐烂甘甜的红玫瑰香，也有咳血后微弱的铁锈味，这是红的普里阿普斯*本人所能酿造出的最甜美的媚药*。

（*Priapus:希腊罗马神话中生育和繁殖之神、男性生殖力之神（之前看过有人翻成阴茎神...））  
*出自《洛丽塔》第一部第十一章，此处有改写。原句为:She was the loviest nymphet green-red-blue Priap himself could think up.））

  
“我去了马戏团，我总是太饿，而那里也总会有动物。”

男主人抬起头，两人的鼻尖堪堪擦过。

“现在，你饿了，我们到厨房去给你找些吃的。”

亚瑟说着拉开距离，他们穿过客厅。

“所以那解释了你的口音。”这个话题不是他的本意，但开口时他还是避及了那个或早或晚都得进行的话题。

“霍华德说我有时带点兰开郡腔，不过我想，是的，美国人，我的童年在伦敦度过。”

“嘿，我觉得我们说话听起来可比你们舒服。”

“那就是你把雪莱晾在一边读卡明斯*的原因？”

（*卡明斯（e.e.cummings），美国诗人）

阿尔弗雷德不可置信地被逗笑，“认真的？我不想为这个争论不休，我快饿疯了。”

男主人第一次在客人面前放声大笑。

这时霍华德却出现了，他的裤脚和肩膀湿透，看见阿尔弗雷德像是看见了幽灵，但显而易见，阿尔弗雷德是三个人中最活生生的那一个。

“霍华德，我说过你不用来。”

“我来确认您没有饿死，显然我来对了。”

他看向阿尔弗雷德的眼神像是责备。

“我不会吃的！”亚瑟像个挑食的孩子冲他的奴仆抗议，“你让外人住在母亲的房间里，霍华德，我们还没算这笔账。”

“少爷，你知道我是为你。你不能把他们都赶回去——”

“你们说够了吗。”亚瑟抖了一抖——男人的声音冷得像冰，“那么现在可不可以吃点他妈的东西不要让任何人饿死。”

谈话进行不下去，至少显然不能放在台面上说，晚餐时只有阿尔弗雷德使用餐具的声音，亚瑟餐盘里的东西怎么被端上来就怎么被撤下，他喝了点酒，依然混浊劣质，粘稠像血。他似乎一定要贯彻他的英式绅士风度——陪同客人用餐，全程盯着阿尔弗雷德的脸就好像那可以下饭，后者自始至终没有正眼看回去。

直到阿尔弗雷德百般聊赖地躺在床上听见有人敲门，他拉开门，男主人的睡袍发皱。

“你想喝点什么？”

“不。”

“威士忌？白兰地？”

“不。”

亚瑟彻底走进房间逼近他的客人，跨进他上一次失态时所允许的距离，交换的吐息形同此时的气氛，胶着发热，升至顶点的那一刻却无疾而终，此后再也没有迸裂的时机。

“你以为你在谁的地盘？”矮个子的男人仰着头，眼睛带着醉酒的水汽，发亮的柔软削减了几分强硬，嘴角顽劣又引诱，“我让你喝你就得喝。”

“你让我操你我就得操吗？”

阿尔弗雷德不由分说用手覆上男人的颈侧，皮肤近乎透明的丑陋，藏不住青色纹路。男主人享受突兀的抚摸，高个子男人手掌宽大，轻易包拢他的脖颈。

只需稍稍用力。只需稍稍用力。

“你为了什么生气？我猜猜，我说你是外人？”

阿尔弗雷德俨然不动。

“瞧瞧你，阿尔弗雷德，这有多么不公平，你从大洋那头来，你有名无姓，你手上的厚茧、虎口的裂痕告诉我你长年用枪，你有多大的几率会是个猎人、我的仇人，而我永远无法保证你是否麻木于屠戮，只有我被自己的血肉溺死时才能得到答案。  
“你奢望我信任一个陌生来客，待你如密友一般？这有多么不公平。”

松散的系绳垂在男人胸前，上方是锁骨，领口内光洁如雪，没有欧洲人性欲旺盛的毛发，他是遗失了廉耻的fruit vert*。

这是个模棱两可的答案，就连阿尔弗雷德自己也摇摆不定，自己究竟是什么？他对职业的思量还未开始时就已经结束，此后他的人生指标就只有极端暴力。旁人见到他时会猜想这是位年轻英勇的士兵，他就是具有力量感，如他的金发散发热量，他的身上有种童贞的特殊气质，既是合乎情理的无知，也是潜在的力量。历史为他们这一代人在法兰西的战壕里练就了直视死亡的勇气，而他们不曾拥有在超自然物种的獠牙下颤抖的经历。爱之宅与它的男主人从来都契合乡间怪谈的任何特质，柯克兰家的孩子有什么资本来指控任何人是一个危险分子，是他命运里的祸节？

“Yes is a pleasant country*.夜还长，我会等。晚安。”

(*卡明斯的《A deeper season》）

亚瑟把男人的手推开，退出亡母与情人的房间，不久城堡中回荡着小提琴的乐声，阿尔弗雷德循着声音走到男主人房门前，抬起手又放下，不知名的舞曲被拉得凄婉又放肆，像是怀念死去的爱侣又像是令求新欢，与爱之宅的哥特式色调如同羊水和胚胎一般浑然一体。

他回到他的床上，琴声渐入高潮，有人呼出淫逸的哀叹落在曲终的休止符，没入沉寂。

* * *

雨似乎要下到他同男主人道歉为止。

接下来的几天霍华德都会湿淋淋地出现在宅子的任何一个角落，准备好热腾腾却难以下咽的伙食以督促他的主人按时用餐再气冲冲地离开，即便最后它们都被阿尔弗雷德独吞。这是阿尔弗雷德在他发现霍华德留下的一直都是一人份的食物以前的想法。

阿尔弗雷德终于在男主人的房门上落下两声示好的轻响，但久久没有回音。

“亚瑟？”

他又敲了敲。最后他推开门，阴冷死气的房间没有丝毫自然光得以进入，厚重的天鹅绒帘幕层层叠叠地藏起窗户，一两支蜡烛随着扰乱的气流跳动，仅此而已。

亚瑟不在房间里，阿尔弗雷德没有回避的意思。

他带着点摸索的意味观察这个房间，床、躺椅、鹿头、装饰性画像、圆桌上是酒杯和纸牌，有两张单独展示，那显然是最近一次占卜的结果。他翻开一张牌面，他曾在远处略微打量过它的面目，牌中的红色斗篷和镰刀都象征着死神。

这是一副塔罗牌。

“找到喜欢的了吗？”

原来男人虚幻又实际的形象始终存在在阿尔弗雷德的幻想国度里，如同此刻斜靠在门框的安静那般安静地坐在躺椅一端，用单调手法消磨他那哥特式永恒的无尽黑夜，一次又一次地更替组合试图在命运中找到D开头的字眼却一次又一次地幻灭。

亚瑟没有意识到自己喜欢用那个疑问句作为一段对话的开头，一个用于争论与交谈的引子，夜太长，人却太少，他失去运用语言的能力，失去喜怒哀惧的能力，失去爱的能力。但也好，那让他不用置自己于在理性与爱之间作出抉择的境地。

“这是死神。”

“这是死神。”亚瑟没看牌。

“你信吗？”

“在怪诞谬言如此荒唐却堂皇的时代，你会否认占卜的存在吗？”

“所以我不会喝你那杯子里的东西。”

亚瑟顺着阿尔弗雷德的手指看去，暗红的液体在阴影中几乎显墨色，他转身从矮酒柜里取出威士忌和酒杯。

亚瑟把酒递过去的时候两人的手指短暂接触，一个高温如火，一个低温如蛇，他们都在心里压下颤意，在察觉到对方的不自然时又用酒杯掩饰得意。

“那本就不是给客人喝的。”

阿尔弗雷德喝一口酒，苏格兰威士忌，年份尚可。

“你去了哪里。”

“找那杯子里的东西。”

“那到底是什么？”

“药。”

阿尔弗雷德很快喝空了一杯。

“你病的很重，但不在身体。”

“说说我的思想病在哪里？洗耳恭听。”

“你拒绝遵从本性因为你具有同理心，但你无法控制本性因为那是你本身。”

亚瑟的眼睛微眯，阿尔弗雷德在时隔十年以后又一次感受到噩梦里的杀意，他尽所能地展开他们迟早要面对的话题。

“那不是药，是毒，外表相似，后者慢性而致命。亚瑟柯克兰，理智一点，同情善良不是你的道德尺度，没有人会因此感谢你。”

“你的诗人说爱比理智更令人深陷*，那是真理，爱让我远离死亡。”

（*《A Deeper Season》：Love is a deeper season than reason.）

“你正迎来死亡！”怒火不知所起，也不知这是被阿尔弗雷德视作为他对生命的漠不关心冒犯了那些所有死于他手的无辜亡灵，还是亚瑟对自己生死的无所谓态度本身就足够恼人，又或者，两者皆有。阿尔弗雷德把死亡的牌摔在桌面上，它的王后形同枯骨瘦削的手指翻开另一张牌，赤裸的男女坦露生殖器，手举太阳与月——

情人。

“我正迎来爱情。”

阿尔弗雷德仇恨又怜爱地看着面前的男人，十多年来他恨了柯克兰多久就爱了他多久，他怎么敢如此义无反顾地表现人性而非兽性，他怎么敢以圣人姿态来掩饰多年前他犯下的罪孽。他无法弥补，因为人无法挽回很多东西，比如生命，比如爱。

亚瑟又给阿尔弗雷德倒酒，超过半杯时他还是没有停的意思，阿尔弗雷德攀上他的手腕，酒瓶落下，碎了，吻也就落下。躺椅发出不堪重负的咳嗽，像是吸血鬼腐朽的内部器官无尽地低吼，他们一时失去了时间的概念，雨从来没有停过，时间就在黑的水声中被糅杂为千篇一律的沙粒，没有数字的指向，没有沉闷的钟响，没有黑白日月的界限，就只是永不停歇地流失，他们永远比上一粒沙更爱对方，比上一粒沙更深入一分。

“如果可以，我想听着那支曲子操你。”

人类似乎比吸血鬼更热衷于情人脖颈的皮肤，血脉里仿佛灌满甘甜血汁，在那些巴洛克式的性交里他揪住男人的金发，就好像那是阳光，烫手灼人却令他心往神迷。

“Polonaise*.我父亲求爱时用的曲子。”

（*此处用的是《2046》插曲，请无视bug谢谢:D）

阿尔弗雷德没让他说完，要吞掉他嘴唇那样吻他。

“母亲的血让我具有人性也极具异变的力量，十年前我就可以独自一人屠宰猎人之家，父亲、母亲、姐姐，我的理智命令我进食——否则我将枯萎而死，爱却能浇灭食欲，因此弟弟活了下来，自此以后，我发誓我要遗弃理智。”

“十年前我的父亲、母亲、姐姐死于吸血鬼之口，他看见了我却放过了我，那个魔鬼从地狱里来，又像是从天堂里来，因为他杀了我所爱之人，又变成我所爱之人。自此以后我发誓我要遗弃爱，杀死你。”

取血者的眼睛瞪大，他早该想到，他永远不可能想到。那个男孩已经比他高出一个头，当年那双蓝眼里的恐惧经过时间的淬炼已凝结为恨意爱意，他的躯干成熟，足以将那些情绪化为情欲。

“我不是士兵，士兵的身份对我来说微不足道得几乎是羞辱，你以为什么是恐惧，对着枪口和炮弹颤抖吗？一个吸血鬼比武器更令人震悚，想象它以幼童的形态从阴影中浮现，他的外表具有十足的迷惑性，他手指细瘦却能掐断刽子手的脖颈，他的乳牙能撕开狼的皮肉，你对他的力量一无所知。”

亚瑟柯克兰，你对自己的魔力一无所知(You are unconscious yourself of your fantastic power)*。

（*《洛丽塔》第一部第五章，有改写。fantastic power玩个双关，吸血鬼的奇幻力量/性吸引力。）

他最后一次撞进去，有人开始吻咬他的脖子，他觉得热，他觉得冷，源源不断涌出的有性还有血，灌进了爱而并非是食欲的喉咙里，吸血鬼成功了，他不再是本我，他得到了解脱。

“带我看一次海。”

他有多么钟情于夏天，你对此一无所知。

现在，它来了。

* * *

阿尔弗雷德醒来时感受到光亮、风、干燥的香气。所有的因素都是属于夏天，久远得像是不曾出现在阿尔弗雷德的生命中。

他平躺时眼睛尚未能睁开，有什么东西落在他的脸上，悲哀又罗曼蒂克地唤醒他的意识。

他所见的就是如此，厚重天鹅绒落在地上，窗户大开，风裹挟红玫瑰花瓣飘进房间在地板上洒了一大片，红色缱绻茂盛浓郁得近乎猥亵，夹杂着不知名的暗黑物质纷纷扬扬漫天飘荡，一切都很好，唯有亚瑟柯克兰不在。

阿尔弗雷德在另一只枕头上找到一束未开放的玫瑰，他将它随身携带，在海边漫步时将它揣在手上，念诗的时候将它放在上衣口袋里，他再一次踏上寻找吸血鬼的旅程，红玫瑰从来都不曾开放，也不曾枯萎，直到他死去的那一天，他把红玫瑰抱在怀里，就好像拥着他的情人，那一刻他的玫瑰开了，下一刻他的玫瑰凋落，于是他满足地闭上眼睛。

故事就结束了。

Fin


	5. Alice in never-never land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是一个“爱丽丝和疯帽子一边暴打红心皇后一边处对象”的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /爱丽丝梦游仙境pa/ ~~假装不是国设~~ /

* * *

Once we dreamt that we were strangers. 

有一次，我们梦见大家都是不相识的。*

* * *

 

他做了个梦。

梦里有兔子，会说话，会看表；梦里还有猫，会假笑，会隐身。

他跟着兔子滑下树洞，在浆果丛和巨型蘑菇地里穿来走去。他不担心失了方向，因为他压根儿分不清东南西北。

但他知道这里。就像他知道梦幻岛，他却不一定能认得出彼得潘，事情并不矛盾。

这有什么所谓？他更好奇自己是哪个角色。

老烟枪毛虫吗？

他在戒烟呢。

还是疯帽子吧，那样比较酷。

但后来他发现自己是爱丽丝。爱丽丝带着杰森的冰球面具，遮住整张脸，穿着红蓝白条纹的连体衣，踩着一双不合脚的登山靴，手上是一双厨房里的隔热手套。

好丑的小丑。

有人问：“你是谁？”

他问：“我？”

他抬头，在蘑菇上看见了一只毛虫。它有着人类的上半身，毛虫的尾，一张东方人面孔，广袖一翻，手握烟柄，叼着个水烟袋，吞云吐雾之间，眼光明灭，发如鸦羽，面如暖玉，如琢如磨。

毛虫问：“对，你。”

他说：“我也不知道我是谁，虫子，今天早上起来我还知道我是谁，但现在不是，我变了，我也不知道我是谁。”

毛虫说：“你看看你，说的是什么。”

他说：“我也不大明白，我死了很多次了，我早就不是我了。”

毛虫说：“你还是你，性格，记忆，爱恨，一样没变。”

他说：“不一样吧，就像是你，终有一天变成蝴蝶，你变了，你不再是你。”

毛虫吐一口烟：“化茧成蝶，我还是我。死而复生，你还是你。”

他说：“完全不一样！虫子！”

他就要走，毛虫在后面又说：“别急着走，你，给你个忠告。”

毛虫说：“分久必合，合久必分。”

他说：“我走了。虫子。”

毛虫说：“所以，你是谁？”

他说：“你又是谁？”

毛虫吐出一口烟：“如你所见，一只毛毛虫。”

他想了想，笑出声音：“如你所见，我是爱丽丝。”

爱丽丝继续向前走，树上一只尾巴摇晃来摇晃去。他抬头看，猫露出一口尖牙，笑得真诚又客套。

“你是谁？”

他说：“爱丽丝。你呢？”

“你不知道我？”猫突然消失在空中，又倏忽出现在爱丽丝身后。

“我为什么会知道？”

“会笑的猫。”猫说，咧到耳根的嘴角像是又上扬几寸，“想想。”

似乎有一段时间在谁的家里听过，有关奶酪和会笑的猫。

爱丽丝说：“柴郡猫。”

猫笑：“好爱丽丝。”

他耸耸肩。指一条路。猫说：“三月兔。”

他指另一条路。猫说：“疯帽子。”

爱丽丝说：“我该选哪个？”

猫说：“这取决于你想去哪。”

爱丽丝说：“我去哪里都无所谓。”

猫说：“那么你走哪条路都无所谓。”

爱丽丝说：“只要有地方去就好了。”

猫说：“那你要走得足够远。”

爱丽丝说：“挺对。跟我说说这里。”

猫说：“新来的？”

爱丽丝说：“你不是知道吗。”

猫又笑，可它分明一直在笑。

猫说：“三月兔和疯帽子，你想去找谁就去找谁，他们都很疯。”

爱丽丝说：“我不想跟疯子打交道。”

猫笑得更欢：“谁不疯呢？我也很疯。你也很疯，不然你不会在这里。”

爱丽丝说：“好吧，挺对。”

猫又说：“喏，红心王国，就在那。国王被砍了头，骑士受了绞刑，皇后被一个东方刺客重伤，养在皇宫里。据说那刺客会飞，有双蝴蝶翅膀。”

听起来和书里的很不一样。

猫说：“所以你不能和皇后玩槌球了。”

爱丽丝说：“我不玩槌球。”

猫笑了，它的尾巴消失了，然后是身子，最后只剩一个笑容浮在空中。

爱丽丝突然觉得这画面惊悚怵心，令他汗毛竖起。他手掌蹭过手臂，向三月野兔的方向走去。

那是个庭院，一张长桌，几张木椅。

一只疯癫的兔子瞪着红玛瑙的眼睛，晶莹剔透又污浊混沌，它的脑子缺了一块，露出里面的棉花团，耳朵折断了垂下来，只剩一丁点布料连着耳根，身上有三颗扑克牌红心。

它是一只布偶兔子，会说话，还会做爱。

也对，现在是三月。

兔子喘着粗气，下体耸动，它正操着一个人类女孩子，女孩子黑头发黑眼睛黄皮肤，年纪不大，乳房还没涨起，下体光滑一片。

这只兔子交媾的时候不享受，喉咙里的声音像刀片划破麻布——

滋啦滋啦滋啦滋啦。

爱丽丝十指交握放在桌上，旁观餐桌上的表演，这时候有人打开花园的小铁栅栏走进来，爱丽丝看过去，那人戴高帽，一身没有装饰没有花纹的笔直白裙子，脚下没穿鞋。他推了一个推车，推车上有茶壶，一团黑色的东西，冒着热气，还有几个骨瓷杯子。

那个人停下来：“咦？”

爱丽丝打招呼：“你好。”

疯帽子问：“你是谁？”

爱丽丝说：“爱丽丝。你呢？”

疯帽子点头：“我是疯帽子，欢迎来到我的茶会。”

疯帽子像是没有看见餐桌上的活动，给爱丽丝倒了一杯茶，但桌子太晃，茶撒了一半，疯帽子依然没有理会。

看来他们真的很疯。

爱丽丝喝一口茶，红茶。接着他的面前的餐盘上出现一团黑色物质。

“这是什么？”

疯帽子答：“司康。”

爱丽丝看看茶，又看看司康饼。

“你是英国人？”

疯帽子答：“是的。”

爱丽丝尝了一口。

“还不错。”

疯帽子看了他许久才说：“谢谢，你是第二个这么说的人。”

他马上又说道：“前些天有人吃了这个，被红心皇后砍了头。”

爱丽丝说：“为什么？”

疯帽子说：“他吐晕了，样子很丑。”

爱丽丝说：“真可怜。”

疯帽子说：“真倒霉。”

爱丽丝想了想说：“不是你的错。”

疯帽子奇怪地看着他：“当然不是我的错。”

爱丽丝耸耸肩。

“第一个人是谁？”

疯帽子喝了一口茶，等咽下去，已经过了好久。

他说：“无关紧要的人。他离弃了我。”

爱丽丝点点头，又指了指桌子，女孩身下全是血，已经死了。

爱丽丝说：“能让他们停下吗？”

疯帽子说：“不能。”

爱丽丝说：“为什么？”

疯帽子说：“红心皇后说可以才可以。”

爱丽丝摇头。

“真是个恶毒的女人。”

疯帽子抬头看他。

“不，红心皇后是男人。一个日本人。”

爱丽丝有点惊讶。

“红心国王是同性恋？”

疯帽子说：“红心国王不爱他。他们没上过床。”

爱丽丝问：“你怎么知道？”

疯帽子说：“没有人不知道。”

爱丽丝问：“国王为什么会被砍头。”

疯帽子说：“你在我这里得不到答案。”

爱丽丝问：“骑士为什么会被吊死。”

疯帽子说：“你在我这里得不到答案。”

爱丽丝问：“怎样才能得到答案？”

疯帽子说：“杀死红心皇后。”

爱丽丝问：“我吗？”

疯帽子说：“是。”

爱丽丝说：“好。”

疯帽子抬起茶杯。

“为了和平。”

爱丽丝抬起茶杯。

“为了正义。”

他们喝完茶，疯帽子站起来，向花园外走，经过爱丽丝时疯帽子叫他：“爱丽丝。”

爱丽丝抬起头。

“你终于来了。”

爱丽丝在面具下对他笑。

爱丽丝和疯帽子出发去往皇宫，一路上爱丽丝看见了很多动物，他们的身上都有红心扑克牌点数。

他也看见了很多人，清一色的黑发，和那个死去的女孩有点相像。

爱丽丝看见一条蛇，蛇穿着白大褂，挖出一个男人的眼球，放进一只玻璃罐里。

“好多玻璃罐，好多彩色的眼球。”

爱丽丝惊叹不已，疯帽子拉了他一把。

“小心，别被发现了。”

爱丽丝没站稳，撞在了疯帽子肩膀上，疯帽子的白裙子上便渗了一块红色，也沾了一些在爱丽丝的手臂上。

爱丽丝问：“这是什么？”

爱丽丝舔了一口。

他说：“是血。”

“嗯。”疯帽子点头。

爱丽丝问：“为什么会流血？”

疯帽子说：“你的错。”

爱丽丝说：“对不起。”

疯帽子说：“你竟然会说对不起。”

爱丽丝疑惑：“为什么不会？s-o-r-r-y，对不起，很简单的，小孩子都会说。”

疯帽子看了他许久，终于开口：“是吗，这里没有人会说。”

爱丽丝想，真笨。

“继续走吧。”

后来他们又看见了一群乌鸦，黑乌鸦们也穿着白大褂，他们带着几对双胞胎小孩，其中一对双胞胎男孩看见了爱丽丝，却没有说话。

“乌鸦为什么像写字台呢？”疯帽子问。

爱丽丝问：“现在我们要猜谜题了吗？”

疯帽子说：“你可以随便猜。”

爱丽丝想了想，摇摇头。

“我想不到。”

疯帽子耸耸肩。

“你在我这里得不到答案。”

爱丽丝点点头，发现疯帽子的白裙子越来越红了。

爱丽丝指着乌鸦和被缝起来的双胞胎男孩，说：“他们要去哪？”

疯帽子指着头顶。

“天上。”

他们继续走。突然，空中飘来一层灰黑色的碎屑，像雾，像黑色的木棉，源源不断地铺满整个红心王国，爱丽丝闻到了蛋白质的焦味。

疯帽子拿出一把伞，以证明他是英国人。伞是黑色的，没有人也没有动物会看见他们。

疯帽子说：“你打伞。”

爱丽丝点头：“好。”

爱丽丝接过来撑着。

“这让我想起了伦敦。”疯帽子说。

“的确很像。”

“不过，伦敦永不会沦为地狱。”

爱丽丝耸耸肩：“谁知道呢。”

疯帽子推他一把，爱丽丝笑了。

疯帽子的白裙子快看不出白色了。

他们终于来到皇宫，扔了伞，他们潜进皇后的卧室。

皇后正在擦拭他的武士刀，眼底乌青一片，短发有些乱。

疯帽子说：“红心皇后。”

皇后皱眉：“疯帽子？”

红心皇后看了一眼爱丽丝。

“这是谁？”

疯帽子说：“爱丽丝。”

红心皇后说：“他来做什么？”

疯帽子和爱丽丝说：“杀你。”

红心皇后站起来，一只脚后退，微微俯身，双手握刀柄，横在腰侧。

“来吧。”

爱丽丝抽出一把剑迎上去。

红心皇后问：“为什么杀我？”

爱丽丝说：“为了和平，为了正义。”

红心皇后问：“什么是正义？”

爱丽丝答：“我们是正义。”

红心皇后问：“为什么你们是正义？”

爱丽丝答：“因为你们是错误。”

“为什么你们是正确？”红心皇后竟然一点也没有生气，他自答：“因为我们敌对，而你们是赢家。”

“不，是因为我们是大多数，所以我们敌对。”

爱丽丝一剑刺入皇后的胸口，贯穿，拔出，再一剑，贯穿，松手。

一共两剑，足以致命。皇后倒了下去。

爱丽丝告诉他：“所以，我们必胜。”

皇后看着天空。

“为什么你会来这里？”

爱丽丝说：“为了一个答案。”

红心皇后问：“你不是早已知道了吗？”

爱丽丝闭上眼睛摇摇头，“我不知道。”

红心皇后嘲讽地笑他，然后死去。

爱丽丝转身看穿着红裙子的疯帽子，他说：

“疯帽子。”

疯帽子疑惑：“什么？”

爱丽丝说：“我已经知道国王和骑士为什么死，我要换一个问题。”

“你问吧。”

“你爱我吗？”

疯帽子摘下了爱丽丝的面具，回答他。

“你在我这里得不到答案。”

他睁开眼睛，从梦中醒来。

* * *

We wake up to find that we were dear to each other. 

我们醒了，却知道我们原是相亲相爱的。

  
Fin

* * *

*never never land：出自《彼得潘》，也为理想国。  
*有一次，我们梦见大家都是不相识的。我们醒了，却知道我们原是相亲相爱的。——《飞鸟集》（这首我还是喜欢直译）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 无奖竞猜：你发现的梗  
> （只有聪明的小孩才能猜出所有的二战梗（抱头）


End file.
